The disclosure relates to optical fibers, and more particularly to a bend induced light scattering fiber and method of making.
Optical fibers are used for a variety of applications where light needs to be delivered from a light source to a remote location. Optical telecommunication systems, for example, rely on a network of optical fibers to transmit light from a service provider to system end-users. Because optical fibers are typically designed to efficiently deliver light from one end of the optical fiber to the other end of the optical fiber over long distances, very little light escapes from the sides of the typical optical fiber. However, tight bends (i.e., kinks) in optical fibers may adversely affect performance of the optical fiber, and/or damage the optical fiber.
Fiber optic cable assemblies may range in size and complexity from single-fiber jumpers to multi-fiber harnesses. These cable assemblies are typically used to interconnect equipment in high-speed networks. FIGS. 1A-1B are views of network cables (e.g., patch cords 100) used in fiber optic equipment. More specifically, FIG. 1A is a perspective view of an equipment rack 102 supporting patch cords 100, and FIG. 1B is a perspective view of an under-floor cable tray 104 supporting patch cords 100. Large quantities of these patch cords 100 may create congestion and clutter, as may occur in data centers and similar network locations. Network operators frequently need to change connections to accommodate moves, additions, and changes in the network. However, operators find it difficult to trace a particular patch cord 100 from the source to the receiver (e.g., ends of the patch cords 100) when the network location is congested, as illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B. Further, identifying the location of tight bends within a fiber optic cable, or even identifying the fiber optic cable itself, can be challenging, especially among large quantities of patch cords 100.
To trace patch cords 100, some optical fibers (e.g., optical tracing fibers) include a core with nanovoids to scatter light within and from the core. For example, certain optical fibers scatter light at the core to the cladding interface using laser ablations or photochemical ink dots within the core. However, in standard multimode optical fibers, visible light bound in the core is not available for scattering, except due to Rayleigh scattering which is insufficient for lighting applications (even when the core includes a large amount of Germania).
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.